Mom Always said Never to Play Ball in the House
by tennisgirl77
Summary: After Tasha tells him not to throw footballs in the house, Leo does and ends up breaking Tasha's antique vase. Will he tell Tasha what really happened or will he let someone else take the blame for it? One-shot.


**Hey guys. So I came up with this idea after I was randomly watching an episode from the, **_**The Brady Bunch **_**a couple of weeks ago. **_**The Brady Bunch **_**was a show in the 70's and I have the whole collection, because I love collecting old T.V show series. There's an episode on the show called, "Confessions, Confessions" and that's what this one-shot is based off of. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Hey Adam" Leo shouted across the living room, tossing his brand new football up and down in his hands, "Let's play catch. I wanna see how far I can throw this ball with my bionic arm!"

"Alright" Adam replied, standing up from his seat in the kitchen, "I'm ready." Leo stretched his right arm back and after he felt comfortable with his position, threw the ball as hard as he could across the room. Adam jumped up and caught the ball. "Nice throw Leo."

"Thanks. This bionic arm can be really handy even when we're not on a mission. I'm thinking of trying out for the football team next week."

"You definitely should" Adam encouraged, "I'm sure you would make the team!" Leo's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. With a little more practice, you'll be a better player than me."

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I'm a way better football player than you already Adam." Adam of course laughed.

"Haha in your dreams."

" Hey I'm serious."As they continued to toss the football back and forth to each other, Chase comes walking in through the front door.

"Hey Leo" Adam cries, catching the ball "You may not be better at throwing than me, but I do know who you are better at throwing than…." He then aims his body at Chase, who is starting to walk towards the kitchen, "Hey Chase, think fast!" He throws the football as hard as he can at his bionic brother. Chase, of course not ready to catch the football, moans in pain as the football collides with his stomach. He falls onto the floor. Leo and Adam start laughing.

"Good one Adam" Leo says, walking over to his brother and giving him a high five.

"Adam!" Chase replies standing up. He then stares down at the football. "Wow this is a nice ball. Whose is it?"

"It's mine" Leo answered proudly, "Big D got it for me. I'm going to try out for the football team next week." Chase bursts into laughter.

"Ooh Leo" Chase says, still laughing in the process, "You? Trying out for the football team? You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"I would too!" Leo says snatching the ball out of Chase's hands and walking back over towards Adam, "I've been exercising and training, plus I have a bionic arm, so I think I'll be perfect for the team." Chase rolls his eyes.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that."Leo raises an eyebrow as he looks down at his football.

"And by the way Chase…" Chase looks up at Leo, "Think fast!" Leo quickly throws the ball towards Chase. Chase, again not prepared, gets hit in the stomach and falls to the floor. Leo and Adam high five each other again as they laugh.

"I love when you follow in my footsteps" Adam tells Leo, putting a hand on his shoulder "Keep this behavior up and you're going to grow up being just like you're awesome older brother." Bree, who had been standing on the staircase for several minutes now, let out a laugh as well. Everyone looks up at her.

"And you're a genius?" she asks Chase, "Come on, even I saw that coming." She makes her way to the kitchen and grabs an apple out of the refrigerator.

"Oww" Chase moans as he stands up once again, "Ok I don't have time for this buffoonery. I'm going downstairs to finish my homework." He gets into the elevator and heads down to the lab.

"Let's continue throwing and catching Adam" Leo says. Adam nods as Leo runs across the room. As the boys continue to have fun, Tasha comes walking in with a big brown bag in her hands. Her eyes widen as she sees her two sons throwing a big football in the house.

"Leo! Adam!" she screams. Adam drops the football as he and Leo bring their attention to their upset mother. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uhh" Leo stutters, "Playing catch?" Tasha takes a deep breath.

"Boys how many times do I have to tell you? No playing ball in the house! If you want to catch and throw your little ball, then go outside."

"But it's raining outside" Adam moans.

"Well then, you're just going to have to do something else until the rain stops."

"Mom.." Leo whines.

"Leo…"

"Ugh fine!" He plops onto the couch in frustration.

"Good" Tasha replies with satisfaction in her voice, "And if I see you two playing with that ball again in here, you're going to get grounded, understand?" Adam and Leo nod. Tasha walks into the kitchen and puts her brown bag on top of the counter.

"What's in the bag Tasha?" Bree curiously asks.

"Oh, well I went to the antique shop today and look what I stumbled upon." She takes out a reddish-brown vase from the bag and places it on the counter.

"Wow" Adam awes as he walks into the kitchen, "That's a really old vase. How old is it?"

"The clerk at the store says it over a hundred years old" Tasha states, "Leo? Do you want to see it?" Leo, still mad at his mother for telling him that he couldn't play ball in the house answers her with a,

"No."

"It's soo pretty" Bree exclaims as she takes a picture of the vase with her phone, "This is definitely going on Instagram."

"Girls" Adam says, "They always have to take a picture of everything." Tasha picks up the vase and places it on the table in front of the couch.

"I think it looks nice here" she claims, "What do you guys think?"

"Nice" Adam replies.

"I totally agree" Bree adds.

"What they said" Leo mumbles. Tasha smiles.

"Well I have to go get ready for my interview with the governor tomorrow" she states, heading up the stairs, "I'll be back in down in about an hour." Before she disappears into the upstairs hallway, she says, "And remember boys, no playing ball in the house." As soon as Leo hears her bedroom door close from upstairs, he jumps up from the couch and tosses the football in his hands.

"Hey Adam" he says, "You wanna continue to throw?" Adam and Bree give their brother a funny look.

"Leo" Bree starts, "Did you not just hear what Tasha said? No ball in the house!"

"Oh why do you care Bree?" Leo snaps, "You don't even play ball."

"That's not the point. Adam, talk to him." She shoves Adam towards Leo.

"Leo" Adam says seriously, "You heard Tasha, no ball in the house. I'm not taking my chances on getting grounded today. I want to go see that new movie tomorrow night." Leo rolls his eyes.

"Come on Adam" Leo replies, "We're not going to get caught. Don't be such a sissy!" Adam and Bree, offended by what Leo said, started walking towards the elevator. "Fine. Be that way. I'll play by myself!" Leo throws the ball in rage. He wasn't paying attention to where he was throwing to and the ball crashed into Tasha's new vase. The sound of glass breaking filled the air as Bree and Adam turned around and gasped. Leo's eyes grow large as he looks down the shattered pieces of vase lying in the middle of the floor.

"Leo" Bree said slowly, "What did you do?!"

"I just threw the ball" Leo cried, "I guess I wasn't paying attention and boom. Vase pieces were shattered along the floor."

"What was that noise?!" The kids look up to hear Tasha's voice coming from upstairs.

"Ooh" Adam teased Leo, "You're going to get it!"

"This is just great" Leo exclaimed, "Now I'm going to get grounded and my mom is going to forbid me from going to the football tryout."

"You shouldn't have been throwing the ball" Bree sings.

"I say we blame this on Chase" Adam spoke.

"Really Adam? Like Tasha would believe that. Chase doesn't even know how to throw a football." The children jump as they hear their mother's bedroom door close.

"I guess I'm going to get grounded" Leo mutters as he picks up his football.

"I just gotta see this" Bree laughed as she plopped down on the couch. Adam, feeling a little bad that Leo wouldn't be able to try out for the football team once Tasha grounds him, grabs the football out of Leo's hands.

"What are you doing?" Leo asks.

"You'll see" Adam answers. Tasha comes sprinting down the stairs.

"What was that sound-" She gasps as she looks down at her now broken vase on the floor. "What happened? I left for three minutes!"

"Mom" Leo started, "I-"

"I did it Tasha" Adam lied, "I was throwing the ball and I broke the vase."

"What?" Leo says surprised, eyeing his brother.

"Huh?" Bree squeaks from the couch.

"Adam" Tasha says sternly, "I'm so disappointed in you. You knew better than to throw that football in the house. You're grounded."

"I understand Tasha" Adam whispers looking down at his feet.

"You're not leaving this house this weekend to go see that movie you've been dying to see." Adam's eyes widen.

"But Tasha-"

"And, you'll be doing a load full of chores for a week!"

"But-"

"Am I clear?" Adam sighs.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." Tasha snatches the ball from Adam's hands, and starts to walk back upstairs, "You can start the chore list by cleaning up that mess."

"Yes Tasha." As soon as they hear Tasha go back into her bedroom, Bree and Leo start to question Adam.

"Thanks a lot Adam" Bree snapped, "Now I have no video of Leo to post on my blog."

"Why would you lie for me?" Leo asked.

"Because I want you to try-out for the football team" Adam answered, "Don't worry. I'll go see that new movie next weekend." Adam grabs the broom for the closet and starts to sweep up the glass from the floor.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked again. Adam nods.

"Yeah. Now go work out so you can make the team." Leo thought nothing else about it and headed towards the lab along with Bree.

"Nice going Leo" Bree says to him as they are waiting to reach the lab in the elevator, "Now Adam's getting punished for something he didn't do."

"Hey" Leo replies outing his hands in the air, "I didn't tell him to lie for me!"

"You should've told Tasha the truth!"

"Ok ok fine. I'll tell my mom the truth." Bree smiles, "After I try out for the football team. Her smile quickly turns back into a frown, "What?"

"Nothing. Just nothing."….

* * *

"Kids!" Tasha replies, "Dinner's ready!" Adam, Bree, Leo and Chase come running to the dinner table and take their seats.

"Oh boy I can't wait to eat Tasha's famous lasagna" Bree squealed, licking her lips.

"Me either" Chase added, "It's so good."

"Tell me about it." Adam also said.

"Ok here's dinner" Tasha says as she gives each one of her kids a plate. Everyone's plate has a nice, big, juicy piece of lasagna on it, except for Adam's. His plate had tons of bright green spinach on it. "Enjoy kids."

"Hey" the oldest bionic says looking up from his plate "Why is there only spinach on my plate?"

"Grounded children don't get my lasagna" Tasha explained to him, "Maybe that will remind you not to play ball in the house again. You're lucky your father is on a business trip. If he was here, he would have you eating brussel sprouts. " Adam gagged as he forced his mouth to open as he stuffed a fork full of spinach into his mouth.

"Ooh Adam's grounded" Chase laughed, "What he'd get in trouble for again?"

"He was playing ball in the house and broke my vase. So now he doesn't get any lasagna."

"Aww too bad Adam" Chase teased waving his fork of lasagna in front of Adam's face, "You're missing out on the best food ever." Chase took a bite of his food, "Mmm so good." Adam continued to look down at his plate.

"You feel bad now liar?" Bree whispered into Leo's ear, "That should be you eating that spinach."

"I guess I kind of feel bad now" Leo whispered back, "But don't worry, my mom will make some more lasagna next week." Bree sighed as she dug into her food.

* * *

After dinner, Tasha made a delicious chocolate cake that everyone enjoyed, except for Adam of course, who wasn't allowed to have any. As Leo looked over from the table at Adam vacuuming, he started to feel even worse. His brother didn't deserve this. He did. He broke his mom's vase, not Adam. He didn't even want to tell Adam that the movie he wanted to see was only in theatres for the weekend, so Adam wouldn't even be able to see the movie next week.

* * *

That night, Leo couldn't sleep. His mind was too focused on how Adam was going to be suffering for the next week. He wouldn't be able to go outside of the house, play games, or have any sort of fun. He finally just couldn't take it anymore and he got up from bed and headed towards his mother's room. When he reached his mom's room, he slowly stepped inside. His mom was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She looked up at him.

"Hey hun" she says, "What's up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why don't you stay in here until you feel sleepy?" The boy nods as he sits down beside his mother. She pulls the covers over them. Finally after sitting there quietly for ten minutes, Leo decided to tell his mother the truth.

"Mom" Leo started, "You have to let Adam go see that movie tomorrow."

"Leo" she replied, "I know you feel bad for your brother, but he's grounded. He needs to learn his lesson so he won't disobey me anymore."

"But" Leo said before taking a long pause. He took a deep breath. "Look mom, Adam didn't break your vase." Tasha brought her attention away from her book and stared at Leo.

"What?"

"I said Adam didn't break the vase. I did." Her mouth dropped.

"What? What do you mean you broke the vase?"

"I was throwing the ball around in the house and I broke the vase. Adam only blamed himself so I could try out for the football team, because he knew that if you grounded me, I wouldn't be able to tryout." Tasha didn't say anything. After five minutes, she spoke up.

"Leo" she said firmly, "I'm very disappointed in you. You watched Adam suffer the consequences of you breaking the vase and you still didn't say anything until now."

"I know" Leo stated, "And I'm sorry. You can ground me now. I just won't try out for the team."

"Oh you're getting grounded alright..." She sighs, "But I guess I still could let you try-out." Leo's eyes light up.

"Really?"

"I guess. It means so much to you. I just can't tell you no to trying out, but instead of getting grounded for one week, you'll be getting grounded for two weeks!"

"Ok" Leo huffed, "I guess that's fair."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Tasha sighed again.

"I just can't believe you would lie to me." Leo hugged his mother.

"I'm sorry mom" he barely whispered, "I promise I will never do it again and to make it up to you, I'll use my allowance money to buy you a new vase."

"Aww, thank you honey. I'll apologize to Adam in the morning." After they break their hug, Leo hops off the bed, but not without getting a kiss goodnight by his mother.

"Goodnight mom" Leo said to his mother.

"Goodnight Leo" she replied, picking her book back up, "Dream as sweet as you can, because for the next two weeks, you'll be dreaming about making this house squeaky clean." Leo gulped as he exited the room. He went back into his room and feel fast asleep, learning his lesson onto why he should never disobey or lie to his mother ever again.

_The End_


End file.
